Semangkuk Latte
by Lluvia Pluviophile
Summary: Dan kehangatan yang merajainya. /KarManami/ humor gagal /


**Semangkuk Latte**

Lluvia Pluviophile

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Warning:

Segala macam kekurangan ada disini, karena kesempurnaan itu hanya milik Tuhan

.

Dedicated to SakuraSadowSFC, Mao, Ryuuji, dan suami tercintahnya (?)

.

KaruMana foevah!

.

I've warned you, 'kay?

Enjoy the story

\\(^o^)/

.

.

.

…

Lihat siapa yang sedang memberengut di sana? Dipojok sofa itu. Bergelung seperti sebuntal kain kusut. Manami hanya memicingkan sebelah matanya, sudah jengah dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, sekarang apa lagi?" gadis itu sedang meletakkan mangkuk bermotif kaki kucing diatas meja saat buntalan kain itu menampakkan wajah memelasnya. Yang gagal total. Garis cetak tebal dan bawahi frasa itu.

"Namiii … hiks," tubuhnya mencoba menghambur meski ditepis.

"Karma apaan sih!?"

"Nami peluk aku sebentaaar hiks,"

"Nggak mau …" meronta-ronta.

"Namiiiii …" Manami menghela nafasnya.

"Yang benar saja," egonya menyerah melihat tingkah ajaib pemuda duapuluh lima tahun yang senang manja-manjaan di pelukannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut sambil membelai rambut merah masai itu. Karma mendengkur kesenangan.

"Ada orang baru dikantor yang sudah berani korup dan menyebalkaaaaan sekali, huft seenaknya saja dia berlaku padaku. Seniornya!?" Karma, kuperingatkan image seperti itu tak pantas di wajahmu.

"Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Dia mengancamku jika saja aku berani melaporkannya ke Pemerintah."

"Kau takut?" Manami heran. "Nggak, sih …" si merah nyengir dikit.

"Sih?"

"…"

"…" Karma diam maka Manami patut untuk curiga.

"Oke, ini tidak beres. Birokrat sangar sepertimu mati kutu sama ancaman juniornya?" Karma takut-takut menatap Manami.

Diawali dengan "uum ..." yang lucu pemuda itu lantas berbicara.

"Kau ingat, kemarin saat hampir ada yang mencelakaimu?" Manami mengangguk.

"Itu ancamannya. Dia tahu pernikahan kita." Manami melotot "hha?" Karma segera memeluk istri unyunya itu.

"Makannya, aku takut. Dia licik sekali, berani-beraninya dia mengancam keselamatan istri tercintaku."

"Tapi aku lebih yakin kau lebih licik darinya."

"hehe .. emang iya."

"Terus buat apa kamu pakai berlagak frustasi seperti ini segala?"

"Ya buat moduslah, heheh." pemuda merah itu makin mengubur wajahnya di ceruk leher Manami. Manami memerah.

"ugh, dasar. Kamu itu mau jadi ayah kapan dewasanya?" lagi lagi Manami mengelus surai kusut Karma.

"Ini aku udah brewokan."

"hahaha itu lain ceritanya dasar Bakabane,"

"Kuperhatikan makin kesini kamu makin suka mengumpat, sayang. Apa Akabane cilik ini mempengaruhimu hmm?"

"E-entahlah … aku takutnya juga begitu." Manami memperhatikan wajah teduh Karma saat membelai perutnya yang agak menyembul.

"Akan kupastikan kalian berdua selamat."

...

Suara hujan mengetuk kaca jendela rumah mereka. Dingin yang menusuk tak membuat mereka menggigil. Karena kehangatan melingkupi keluarga kecil bahagia ini. Manami terhanyut dalam tatapan hangat Karma. Ia bersyukur telah dipertemukan dengan sosok makhluk luar angkasa yang menyamar menjadi suaminya ini.

"Sudah … sudah. Itu lattenya cepat diminum. Nanti keburu dingin."

"Kan ada Manami, kamu senyumin dikit nanti lattenya jadi hangat lagi kok." Kedipin sebelah mata, Karma kena timpuk bantal sofa.

"Iya deh aku minuum~ eh?" Karma heran "Kok pake mangkuk?"

"Siapa juga yang mencahin persediaan gelas kemarin?" Manami cemberut.

"Aku ya? Hehe lupa." Nyengir dikit, Karma kena cubit di lengan.

"Lagian mi aja ada yang di gelas, masa kopi nggak boleh pake mangkuk? Rasis dong?" ujar gadis berkacamata itu lirih. Aduh Manami kamu cerdas sekali, tapi betewe kok kayak ngiklan sesuatu ya? sedang Karma hanya menatap gemas istri unyunya itu sambil menyeruput kopi susu kesukaanya.

"Manami, ini latte buatanmu?" Manami mengangguk polos "Huum ... _Numero uno_!" teriak Karma sambil memamerkan gigi _pupsodent_ -nya. Lalu mereka tertawa. Bahagia.

 **Owari**

Maafkan fic retjehanku ini. Mungkin karena saya mabok ulangan otak saya yang geser makin nggak bener. Semoga menghibur yaa … oh, abaikan saja iklan terselubungnya.

.

.

Buat yang seangkatan sama saya … **TATAKAEEE!**

 **Omake**

"Minum kopi di mangkuk juga enak kan?" Karma menangguk polos.

"Cuci sendiri ya," Manami pasang senyum malaikat coret-maut-coret.

"Abis itu kasih susu segar dikulkas, kasihan puss belum minum susu sore ini." tunggu dulu, batin Karma dalam hati.

Melihat wajah pias suaminya Manami tidak sanggup menahan rasa geli.

"Iya, aku tadi minjem mangkuk minumnya si manis. Yang bersih ya nyucinya sayaaang~ jangan lupa, si manis udah nunggu di pojok ruang tv,"

Yang Karma bisa lakukan sekarang adalah menabahkan hati dan menata mentalnya. Demi kehamilan istrinya, Karma harus rela menghitung _karma_ yang akan didapatkannya nanti. Kapan lagi coba minum kopi pake mangkuk minum punya kucing? atau mungkin kapan-kapan Manami ngasih dia sarapan pake wadah makan guguk punya tetangga lipan sebelah rumah. Ahh senyumin ajah …

KARMANAMI BANZAII !


End file.
